


On the Best Days

by Salmon_I



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: On a good day he would get to leave with one or the other depending on the schedule. On a great day all three had appearances together.  Some days saw them all going separate ways. On those days, the rituals were that much more important. Because they said the most necessary words without saying anything at all.Thank you. Your welcome.I'll miss you. I'll see you later.I love you.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	On the Best Days

  
Kurusu Syo's day started at 5am.

There was a time he would have told you that it was both impossible and ridiculous to begin the day at such a time. That was before he'd been saddled with a Senpai who understood the concept of Curfew but not Sleeping In.

Reluctant a Kohai though he'd been, Syo had come to understand the usefulness of waking up early. However, teaching Ai about sleeping in had been a far more pleasant experience.

As much as he had come to enjoy his morning exercise routine, Syo always made sure to be the first one done. Experience had taught him that starting the day with Natsuki's cooking for breakfast did not lead to a pleasant morning. Breakfast had hence become his domain. He'd perfected both Natsuki's favorites like crepes and cinnamon rolls as well as a series of health drinks preferred by Ai.

If his own breakfast became a bizarre mix of the two, he'd tasted worse. Like his birthday cake the year before, compliments of Natsuki. One of these days the taller blonde would learn to leave the baking to Ai and just decorate it. Who was he kidding? No, he wouldn't.

His thank you from Ai came in the form of a perfectly prepared bento ("The calorie count is exactly right.") that tasted as good as it looked ("I tailored it to your taste preferences."). He said your welcome by kissing Ai's nose, which always made the other scrunch it in the most adorable way and comment that it was an odd ritual. The one time he'd skipped it though, Ai had pouted the entire day. (He denied it but Natsuki even agreed that he'd definitely pouted.)

Natsuki's thank you was a stolen kiss as he positioned his hat neatly on his head. Brief but full of promise. He always pulled him down to brush his own lips across his forehead. Your welcome and return promise both.

On a good day he would get to leave with one or the other depending on the schedule. On a great day all three had appearances together. Some days saw them all going separate ways. On those days, the rituals were that much more important. Because they said the most necessary words without saying anything at all.

Thank you. Your welcome. 

I'll miss you. I'll see you later.

I love you.

* * *

Mikaze Ai would have once scoffed at the notion a lunch hour could be lonely. He had once notably said he didn't understand the concept of wanting someone by his side.

That had been *before*. Before he had learned what it was like to have someone by his side. Before he'd begun to use the word friend in regards to the members of Quartet Night. Before Syo and Natsuki had become fixtures in his existence. As constant as the sun and moon, and just as beautiful and bright. (Though Syo had turned a worrisome shade of red when he'd once voiced the opinion.)

The problem now was he was accustomed to company. So when his schedule led to him having lunch hour alone, it was distinctly unpleasant. 

He always prepared their bentos himself, as Natsuki's bentos seemed to have a negative effect on Syo. He himself was unaffected by the strange mixtures Natsuki concocted, as long as they had the necessary nutrients his system could digest them without issues. Syo wasn't so lucky, so he had made a point of being the one in charge of them. Natsuki had been just as excited as Syo over it, which had surprised him until the other had explained. ("Ai-chan cares enough to make both of us special bentos. That makes each meal a precious gift. I'm excited to see inside each day.") Those words had inspired him to continuously work at improving them and making them varied. After all, nobody wanted the same gift 364 days a year. He did note what were their favorites though, and those were repeated at a higher rate.

His own bento was his own make, though, so most days there were no surprises. He was certain someone had told on him (He suspected Reiji) because he started to notice additions to the pack he hadn't put in there on his days alone. Piyo cookies from Natsuki. A note from Syo. His favorite had been a photo of the three of them. If that photo had ended up laminated and taped to the top of his bento box, nobody needed to know.

It was a constant reminder that he was no longer alone. He had two very special people by his side.

* * *

Natsuki would like to have baked dinner every night. Their schedules made it impossible, though. Plus, Syo was a picky eater who didn't like to experiment. Natsuki still held out hope he'd get over that, and continued to ply him with something new once a week. But most nights he bought dinner on the way home. 

That didn't mean it wasn't special. He worked hard to make it so. Transferring the food to their own plates and making sure the vases had fresh flowers daily ("You're such a romantic." Syo would tease lightly, laying a kiss on his cheek.) Depending on the day, he wouldn't hesitate to add candles as well. ("I bought more candles. We were running low." Ai would confess, leaning on his shoulder as he lit them.)

Dinner didn't always happen. Sometimes STARISH had a concert. Sometimes Quartet Night did. Ai and Syo had movie premieres. There were nighttime photo and drama shoots. There were nights where he'd come home to an empty house and those were the saddest of days.

On the best days though, he'd set the table and the three of them would gather to share stories about their day. Syo would grin broadly and Ai would give that small smile that was just theirs. Through dinner and clean up and sometimes late into the evening sitting around the living room he'd be surrounded by the voices and laughter of those he loved the most.

Syo was the one who usually would stand up, brush a kiss to his forehead and take Ai's hand. ("Let's go to bed.")

And those were the best nights too.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile back for a friend. Because these three deserve nice things. And we could all use some fluff right now.


End file.
